Out of sight, Always on the mind
by laoibhseferry
Summary: A fanfic showing the character's finding out about Percy's disappearance. Please read.
1. Annabeth

_**Hello there. My previous story "We got bored." Has gotten deleted as you may have noticed. It got deleted because I wasn't keeping with the guidelines on FanFiction so they deleted it. So I've decided to write a fanfic on people discovering Percy was missing at the beginning of The Lost Hero. It's an idea I had a while back so let's see how it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer I own none of the characters or anything that is from the Percy Jackson series. They belong to Rick Riordan.**_

**Annabeth POV.**

It was a normal Sunday night. I ate my meal at the Athena table and afterwards I sat with Percy through the campfire.

I always loved campfire because it was one of the only times Percy and I could act even remotely like a couple. During training we acted like enemies. During Capture the flag we acted like leaders of an army or something to that extent. And we rarely sat near each other for meals, so it was nice to have some time with eachother.

After campfire we got up together and went on a walk down to the lake where we had our first kiss. I was glad that he was finally here. He got off school about a week before it ended telling the principle that he was ill. We planned what we would do for the rest of the week before he went to New York to spend the holidays with his mum Sally and his step dad Paul. I had been invited too but I wasn't sure if I'd go or not.

At about 10 we decided to go to bed because we were both tired. He walked me to my cabin and kissed my cheek promising he'd come to my cabin early to practice together. I honestly doubted it. He liked his sleep nearly as much as he liked food.

I smiled as I walked into my cabin. Out my window I could see him entering his own cabin. I changed for bed and began to read for a little while before calling lights out and getting some sleep.

The next morning I was startled awake by Malcolm. He woke me to tell me we need to get to breakfast. I wasn't surprised to see Percy hadn't woken me.

"Stupid seaweed brain." I thought to myself fondly. I waited until everyone was ready before leading them to breakfast. As usual we were the seconds one's there after the Apollo cabin. I took a seat waiting for the rest of the cabins to join before breakfast started.

I kept an eye out for Percy as everyone else trooped in. It was 10 minutes after I had arrived and he still wasn't there but I thought nothing of it. He often slept in.

Breakfast was served and we began eating. I sacrificed some of my food to my mother. After breakfast I went to wake Percy up because it didn't look like he was going to wake himself up.

I knocked on the door to make sure he'd be decent when I entered. I got no answer so I opened the door slightly and looked in. I couldn't hear or see anything so I opened the door fully and opened the curtains. Percy wasn't there.

His bed was still unmade so I walked over. The bed was stone cold so he had been gone a while. I frowned and checked the bathroom. Nothing.

"Maybe he went to train early?" I thought before frowning. He wouldn't have gone without me. But I decided to check regardless because he hadn't been in his cabin for a while.

I checked all over the camp and he was no where to be found. I was beginning to panic slightly. I went to people from all different cabin's to ask if they had seen him but no one had seen him since last night.

I went down to the lake to see if he was down there. When I got there I noticed the sunlight hitting the water. Of course! I could IM him and see where he was. I raced up to his cabin to the water fountain he had in there that Tyson had fixed.

I quickly fished out a Drachma and threw it in the rainbow.

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbow and messenger of the gods. Please show me Perseus Jackson." I said clearly. The rainbow shimmered slightly and I bit my lip before a female voice spoke.

"I am afraid Perseus is unable to answer this call. He is either too far to answer or he is unconscious. Please try again later." The voice of Iris said.

My heart started to beat fast. The only place to far away to call was the underworld and that would mean he was dead. And if he was unconscious they meant unconscious unconscious so not just sleeping.

I quickly left the cabin and ran up to the Big House. "Chiron!" I shouted "I need help."

Right away Chiron was with me.

"What's wrong my dear?" He asked concerned. "Are you or any of the others hurt?" He asked me.

"No, no one's hurt or at least I don't think so. It's about Percy... I think... I think he's gone missing." I hated speaking those words out loud. It made it more real.

"Missing? Why do you think that my dear? Are you sure he's not just busy doing something?" He asked

"I've checked everywhere and asked so many people and he's no where to be found!" I said speaking quickly.

"Start from the beginning." He suggested.

"Well, I saw him last night and he told me we'd go training early so we wouldn't get interrupted. He never showed up in the morning but I wasn't surprised. He never went to breakfast so I checked his cabin. It was empty and the bed was cold. I checked everywhere and asked everyone and he's no where to be found. I IMed him and Iris told me He's either to far away or unconscious and I don't no what to do." I said speaking quickly and panic entering my voice.

I was usually quite logical and didn't panic easily but this was Percy. He had more enemies than friends and anyone of Kronos's followers could have it out for him. He could be badly injured my know or worse dead.

Chiron hmmed. "Well, that is strange. I shall contact the Gods and see if they are aware of his ware bouts. Until then maybe you should contact Thalia or Nico and see if they know? They might be able to help." He said and I nodded.

"Thank you Chiron." I said before leaving the Big house. I wouldn't contact Sally yet. I didn't want to panic her if it turned out he was fine. If he wasn't here by tomorrow I would. Until then I'd just have to search my hardest to find him.

I re-entered Percy's room to IM Nico and Thalia. They both promised to keep an eye out for him. Soon the conch went for lunch.

I went to lunch and when I sacrificed some food for the Gods and when I did I prayed Percy would be found.

Afterwards I went to Chiron to see if the Gods knew. "They told me they have no idea where he was either I'm afraid." He told my and my heart dropped.

"Don't worry, my dear. We'll find him. If he had passed away Hades would know and would have told his son at least." He said. There was still a glimmer of hope but it wasn't very big.

I sighed. He better show up soon.

_**So this was the first chapter of Out of Sight. Always on the Mind. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Maybe it's terrible but it was an idea I had and I wanted to give it ago.**_


	2. Thalia

_**Hi, this is the next chapter of Out of Site, Always on the mind.**_

_**Thank you **__**Tmayhew**__** and **__**pecabethlover**__** for reviewing and you two plus **__**moonydragon678 **__** for following and **__**pecabethlover**__** for favouriting it.**_

**Thalia POV:**

I was having a word with a few of the hunters when I heard a noise informing me of an incoming IM. I looked around to see it behind me. I quickly apologised to the girls and asked for some privacy which they quickly gave me.

When I answered the call I was greeted with Annabeth's worried face. "Hey." She said trying to sound enthusiastic as she usually is.

"What has he done this time?" I sighed because usually when she looked like this it meant my idiot of a cousin had yet again done something stupid. Last time she looked like this was when she had called to inform me that he was missing inside a volcano and believed to be dead.

"It's not so much what he did, it's more where he is." She said awkwardly.

"What?" I asked confused. She was usually very clear to understand but today I wasn't in the mood to figure out her riddles.

"He's missing." She said quietly. "He was last seen last night and now I don't know where he is or if he's in trouble and I'm so worried, knowing the way he is." She said.

"Missing?" I repeated trying to get around the words. "Percy Jackson missing." I was shocked. "Have you checked everywhere?" I asked suddenly concerned.

I know I usually seemed like he wasn't my favourite person but he was like a younger brother to me. And he was constantly in danger with monsters so usually I didn't bother with him because two of us would be worse but now I wished I saw him more often.

"Have you spoken to Chiron?" I asked her once I had got the message.

She nodded. "He's going to contact the Gods and see if they know his whereabouts." It must be serious if the Gods are involved.

I nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for him. Don't worry Annie, he'll show up. He always does." But I wasn't so sure myself.

She nodded and wished me a quick goodbye before disconnecting. I sighed softly sitting down on a log and buring my head. Seaweed Brain missing. Gone. Lost. Never to__be seen again. Stop Thalia! Don't think like that. He'll be fine.

I didn't realise I had spoken aloud until I heard someone answer. "You know talking to yourself is the third sign of madness." I heard a young voice call.

I looked up to see our newest member standing there. Her name was Lily. She was a demigod daughter of Apollo who had joined a couple of months ago. She had waited a while to join so she was a proper height and wasn't stuck a midget for the rest of her life.

She pushed her curly dirty blonde hair back as she sat down beside me.

"What's the first?" I asked unable to stop myself.

"Growing hair on the palms of your hand." She replied and I immediately looked at my hand to check for hair. "The second is checking for hair." She grinned and I blushed.

"What's wrong?" She asked on a serious note.

"My friend has gone missing." I sighed. "Percy?" She guessed. I remembered she must have been at the camp with Percy for a few years. I nodded.

"Last time he was missing you thought he died and he ended up fine. Well as fine as you can be after being in a volcanic eruption. It'll be the same this time." She said her blue eyes looking older than her 15 years. "Trust me."

"But it's not the same. At least that time we knew where he went missing and why he was gone. This time we have nothing." I said.

"Just trust me." She said standing up again. "It'll all work out." She said before walking into a tent.

It was then I remember that Apollo was the God of prophecies but she was probably just saying that to make me feel better.

I sighed and stood up, ready to get my mind working so I'd forget about it.

We hunted monsters for a few hours before setting up camp and getting dinner ready. After dinner when I was preparing for bed I heard the IM noise again. I turned around praying that it was news that Percy had been found under the lake of wherever it was he went.

As soon as I saw Annabeths face I knew it was bad news.

"The Gods don't know where he is, Chiron doesn't know, nobody knows!" She cried out the second I answered. "I'm freaking out right now." She said biting her lip. "What do I do? I've checked everywhere and he's no where in camp."

"Annie listen, what you need now is a goodnights sleep and you'll be able to sleep better then." I told her. She looked exhausted. Probably checked the whole of long island by now.

She sighed and nodded. "Call me again in the morning and we'll figure this out." I said and she nodded before hanging up.

Stupid seaweed brain. I swear if I see him again I'll kick him for putting her through all of this. Until then I need to speak to Artemis. We were going to search for him.

She wouldn't take it well trying to find a boy but he saved her life now it was time for her to return the favour. I walked over to her tent and cleared my throat.

"Miss? May I have a quick word?" She told me to enter which I did before explaining the whole story to her.

"You want me to search for a boy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not just any boy, Percy Jackson. He saved your life and in fact everyone's life. Now we need to return the favour." I said hoping she'd agree.

"I suppose while we are not doing anything we can search but I doubt the girls will be happy. I'll leave it to you to break the news to them." She decided in the end of a long silence. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mind you is and will be the last boy to be helped by the hunters. Understood?" She said and I nodded quickly.

"Now get some sleep, we'll be busy tomorrow." I thanked her before leaving the tent and getting into my own.

He better show up soon or else I'll kill him.

_**Leave a review of who's POV you want next! Thanks for reading hope you enjoy, please leave a review.**_


	3. Grover

_**Here's the next chapter. Two people left a review for who they wanted to read next and they both said Grover so here it is. Leave a review with who you want to see next.**_

**Grover POV:**

I had just gotten back to CHB. Ever since the war when I became Lord Of The Wild I've been a lot busier and haven't been around the camp as often as I would have liked but I heard Percy saying he'd stay this week so I wanted to see him before his school restarted and he was busy again.

When I arrived at camp the usual buzz and happy atmosphere that was usually there was gone. I gulped. That was never good, but I got over my nerves and walked down to the Big House. When I got there it was empty for some reason. It's never usually empty.

I decided to just to go to Percy's cabin so I'd see him first because I could see any of the others anytime I felt like it but I couldn't with Percy unfortunately.

Percy's cabin was completely empty and his bed was unmade. As usual. Typical Percy. Then I went to Athena's cabin to see if he was there with Annabeth. Neither she or Percy was there but Malcolm was there studying something that looked like a map of New York. A lot of places had been marked off. Weird.

Malcolm turned and spotted me and the look on his face was one of pure exhaustion as though he'd been up hours upon hours.

"Hey Malcolm, do you know where Annabeth is?" He asked. "Or Percy."

He gave me a look of pity. "Annie is at the Arena and I don't have any idea where Percy is." He said sadly which just confused me.

"Okay, thanks." I said before walking out. I walked down to the Arena looking around me when a blonde bullet decided to latch onto me hugging me fiercely.

"Hello to you too Annie." I laughed and she gave a small chuckle that sounded more like a sob.

"Thank Gods you're here." She said muffled into my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked as she pulled away from me.

I immediately saw she looked far more exhausted than Malcolm. Her eyes where ringed red and her hair and clothes where ruffled and looked like they'd never heard of a iron.

"It's Percy." She said wiping her eyes because the mere thought of him made her tear up.

"He's missing and no one know's why or where he is. Chiron doesn't know, Thalia doesn't know, heck the Gods don't even know. I just have to check one more thing with one more person. I have to ask Nico to make sure he's not... He's not... He's not down there." She said sniffling.

I was shocked. Percy wasn't the type to wonder off and get lost. Well scratch that he is. We went to the zoo once and we lost him. We found him later with the penguins, but that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that Percy, the leader of this game basically, our saviour was gone. And I'd do the best to find him.

"When was he last seen?" I asked her and she explained to me the whole story of how she entered his cabin and it was empty, how she couldn't IM him, how no one had seen or heard from him since Sunday night.

"We've looked everywhere all over New York. Well almost everywhere. We weren't in with Sally, I don't want her to worry if it turns out he's just gone on some mission but it looks like she'll have to be told at the rate it's going at. I'm going to visit her tomorrow. Will you please come?" She pleaded and nodded wanting to help and support her through this. It wasn't going to be easy on anyone but especially not her.

"Of course I will Annie. Anything you need I'll do." I said making a promise to myself to keep to my word.

"I need for you to stop calling me Annie." She said seriously before breaking out in a small grin.

"Annabeth, when did you last eat? Or sleep? Or even shower?" I asked concerned for her health.

"Maybe I could use a quick shower." She said pushing her hair back slightly. "And a quick nap."

"Listen, I'll go and ask the plants if they've seen him. It may take a while but I promise to wake you the second I get back and tell you the news if you promise to shower, eat and sleep." I said and she nodded looking hopeful that a plant may have seen her lost boyfriend.

She walked off to go look after herself while I went into the forest to talk to the Tree Nymphs and the Dryads and everyone else I could think of. I got back a couple of hours later with no such luck but I didn't want to wake Annabeth so soon so I just went to the Big House to see Chiron.

Chiron looked up when I entered. "Grover my dear boy, I never even knew you were here have a seat we must talk." He said.

"I know about Percy, I spoke to Annabeth." I told him and he nodded.

"Actually this is about someone else. Dionysus to be exact. He has been called up to Olympus and hasn't returned. So have all the Gods. It is a bit worrying. Please keep an eye out." He said and I nodded. After a quick chat I left again to wake Annabeth up like promised.

"No such luck. Sorry Annie." I told her and you could see some of the last hope she had leaving her eyes. "I'll keep an eye out I promise." I said and she gave me a weak smile. I gave her a quick hug before leaving again hoping I'd find Percy for Annabeth's sake more than mine or anyone else's except maybe Sally. He was all she had left other than Paul.

_**Sorry if they're Ooc, I'm not the best author. Please review and I'll try and review soon. Bye!**_


	4. Sally and Paul

_**I'm back. Sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. I was filmed for tv yesterday and I'm climbing a mountain tomorrow. I'll try and update faster next time.**_

**Sally:**

Sally Jackson was having quite a good day. Her husband, Paul, was at work teaching. Her son was at a camp which was a safe place for him and she all in all had a nice quite day.

She was just sitting down with a cup of tea to begin to write when she heard the doorbell. She stood up curious to who would knocking about at this time of the day. Maybe the post man had a package for her.

She opened the door and was surprised to see a head of blonde hair when she opened it. There stood Annabeth and Grover, her sons best friends.

"Why, hello dears." She smiled at them before stepping aside so they could enter the flat.

"Is Percy with you?" She asked looking at them to see if maybe Percy was out parking Blackjack or whatever it was he did with that horse of his.

"So he's not here?" Annabeth said, the last bit of hope leaving her eyes.

"I thought he was at camp with you?" Sally asked concerned and Grover sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not , that's why we're here. He's gone missing and we hoped he'd be here." Grover said sadly.

A look of shock came over Sally and she had to sit down. "Missing? Was he on a mission? Is anyone else gone? How long?" She asked the words jumbling over each as she tried to grasp what was going on.

"Last Sunday was the last time he was seen. We have no idea where he's gone. No one else is gone." Annabeth said with a sniffle. Sally walked over and pulled her into a hug needing someone.

"I... I need to tell Paul." Sally said shakily. "I'll phone him now so he'll be on the lookout. We'll find him." She said giving them both a weak smile before turning to leave her mug down. Before she turned Grover could have sworn he saw a tear.

Sally tried to keep her nerves at bay but the second both Grover and Annabeth left after promising to keep her informed she broke down. Her baby. Her only child gone before he was old enough to legally drive a car.

She tried to calm herself but after a lot of trying she realised there was no point. This was her worst fear. Not death. Not spiders. Not injury. It was her only child going missing. Her only child dying. Her only child getting hurt. It was all she had ever been scared off since the moment she first held Percy.

With a shaky sigh she stood up and walked over to the phone to call Paul. She didn't know how to do it. She'd just have to try her best.

**Paul:**

Paul was in his classroom trying to teach his students about film studies but he knew that coming this close to Christmas not many students would be listening. He couldn't blame them. He loved it too.

Just as he was asking did anyone know what dramatic irony was there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called and students looked up glad for the distraction.

"Mr. Blofis, you're wife is on line 2. She wants to talk to you asap." The secretary told him.

"Tell her my class will be over in 10 minutes and I'll talk to her then." He said and the secretary shook her head. "This sounds urgent. I'd advise doing it now."

Paul nodded and she left. He stood up and walked to the phone that hung from the wall in every classroom. It was an easy way for teachers to communicate to each other and it saved a lot of walking.

"Hello?" He said when he answered the phone and he was met with a rush of words that were hard to keep up with.

The class who had all been watching with interest leaned forward trying to hear what was going on.

"Sally slow down I can't understand you." Paul said having only caught a few words his wife had said.

"Percy? What about Percy?" This had caught the attention of a certain redhead that had been permitted to return to Goode high for one term as a early Christmas present.

Rachael Elizabeth Dare's heart dropped when she heard Percy's name. She feared the worst." Please don't say he's dead. Please, please please." She prayed in her head.

"Missing?" Paul asked slightly panicky. "What do you mean missing? In what way?" He asked.

One of the boys in the class looked extremely saddened at that. His name was Liam. He was a loner but he had gotten to know Percy. He knew Percy well enough. He knew him well enough to know that he was a decent guy that a lot of bad things happened to. He also knew he left school a week early due to illness.

The whole class was looking intently at Paul who had paled and was now talking quietly over the phone to Sally. After a while he put the phone down and tried to stop the quiver in his hand. "Class dismissed for lunch." He said sitting down at his desk.

Everybody left eager to gossip about what had just happened. Soon it was only Rachael and Paul left in the room. Rachael walked up to the desk. "What happened?" She asked

And with that Paul began to describe what he had gotten from Sally over the phone. "He wasn't even on a mission. It wasn't a monster attack either." Paul sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I'll go to the camp and see what I can do." Rachael vowed standing tall. "Besides Annie will need some support. It'll all work out Paul." She said and Paul just nodded.

Little did they know that there was another pair of ears listening to the conversation. Liam had stayed behind to talk to Paul about Percy but Rachael got there first. He was shocked by what he heard. That sounded like a kidnapping. He was scared. Very scared.

With a sigh he left before he could hear the end of the conversation. He went and joined the rest of his class for an early lunch. Rachael joined a while later.

Paul went home early that day and didn't return for the rest of the week.

_**So that is it. Don't forget to review and tell me who you'd like to have next!**_


End file.
